User blog:DreamingOfDragons72x2/The Doomfang's Helven Cousin
I just read How To Cheat A Dragon's Curse yesterday. Seems to be the way I'm starting all these blogs, huh? Anyway...three dragons are described in that, but one was much too small and another...well, the fact that Hiccup was having conversations with them wasn't a disqualifier, but the Doomfang caught my attention much more. Again, that exact creature cannot exist on Helven in a purebred form, but I can hit very close with crossbreeds. This one starts with the weaponry; the Doomfang is described as having no venom, but an arsenal of claws and teeth and that peculiar fire that freezes. No problem, although firebreath on Helven is usually tied to spitting venom. Why are so many of these guys specifically labelled as venom-free? Anyway, in order to have enough of the right support to hit that icy temperature the balance needs to consist of a 5/95 Mystery/Fear. Its poison would also have a stat of 5 (which, for all practical purposes, is essentially nothing) and all the rest of its weaponry stats would be at 65. Now for the rest of the stats. When the weaponry strength/weakness ratio is 95/5/5, the elemental strength/weakness ratio needs to be 95/95/5. One of those strengths is very, very easy: the Doomfang is a sea dragon, after all, so the Helven Doomfang has a very high Water stat. The only immediately easy thing about the other one is what it's not: the Doomfang is described as having big, hypnotic eyes, which requires the combined total of three different stats to be 150 or better, which would (all else considered) be impossible if the second strength was Air or Earth. I think Earth is the Helven Doomfang's only elemental weakness, come to that; Air would have a stat of 35. So would Shadow, actually, to give the Helven Doomfang something resembling the required size (dragons with high Shadow stats compared to Fire/Light stats tend to be small). I think I've convinced myself right here while I'm writing this very blog to make the second strength Fire; that would give its strange breath the look of flames. So its alternate breath is a stream of icy water with a lightning bolt trapped in it, killing the weak with a mere graze alone by "cold shock." Yup. That'll do it. If this hybrid shows up in a book of the Helven Chronicles, the little hero had better be wearing heavy furs or something. It wouldn't be the biggest dragon he's ever faced (unless it was the Draconis maximus version), but it would certainly be right up there and it would definitely be the coldest. *** Now for the counterpart. This guy would have elemental stats of 95/5/5 and be a powerful digger with no swimming capabilities or (and here's what Fire does) the ability to light its spitting venom or find its way around blindfolded. Weaponry would be, obviously, 95/95/5; it would be a Mystery dragon to the same extreme that the Helven Doomfang is a Fear dragon, and it would be highly poisonous. Fortunately nobody is likely to encounter it, since it would be exclusively a volcano-dwelling dragon - it would have to be Vorpentitis-level serious before one comes out in the cold. Category:Blog posts